2015 IIHF Women's World Championship
| third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 20 | goals = 115 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Hilary Knight | points = 12 | mvp = Hilary Knight | prevseason = 2013 (Top Division) | nextseason = 2016 }} The 2015 Women's World Championship was the 16th such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation. The competition also served as qualifications for the 2016 competition. United States defeated Canada in the gold medal game 7–5, securing their sixth title. Finland won the bronze medal by beating Russia 4–1. Teams The tournament was contested between eight teams from 28 March to 4 April 2015 in Malmö, Sweden. ;Group A * * * * ;Group B * * * * Venues Format The preliminary round was divided into two pools that placed the top four seeds into Group A, and the bottom four in Group B. The top two finishers in Group A advanced directly to the semifinals, while the two remaining teams and the top two in Group B played a quarterfinal round. The bottom two teams from Group B played a relegation series to determine the one team that gets relegated. Match officials 10 Referees and 9 linesman were selected for the tournament.Competition officials ;Referees * Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie * Anna Eskola * Kaisa Ketonen * Marie Picavet * Nicole Hertrich * Gabriella Gran * Katarina Timglas * Drahomira Fialova * Katie Guay * Jamie Huntley ;Linesman * Bettia Angerer * Stephanie Gagnon * Ilona Novotná * Kaire Leet * Jenni Heikkinen * Lisa Linnek * Anna Nygard * Veronica Johansson * Kate Connolly Preliminary round The schedule was announced on 10 September 2014. All times are local (UTC+2). Group A |team2 = |score = 4–2 |progression= 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 3–2 4–2 |periods = (3–1, 0–1, 1–0) |goalie1 = Jessica Vetter |goalie2 = Geneviève Lacasse |goals1 = Lamoureux (Picard, Lamoureux-Kolls) (PP2) – 04:04 Bellamy (PP) – 11:45 Coyne (Bellamy, Schleper) (PP) – 18:29 Knight (Coyne, Decker) – 46:29 |goals2 = 07:23 – Jenner (Spooner, Wakefield) 20:57 – Wakefield (Spooner, Jenner) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 1,724 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Marie Picavet |linesman = Jenni Heikkinen |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486A03_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 11 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 GWS |progression= 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 |periods = (0–0, 2–2, 0–0) (OT 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Valeria Tarakanova |goals1 = Kilponen (Valila) – 24:31 Lindstedt (Karvinen, Tapani) – 37:29 | soshots1 = Hiirikoski Tuominen Karvinen Tuominen |goals2 = 23:31 – Pavlova (Gavrilova, Sosina) (PP) 34:25 – Sosina | soshots2 = Belyakova Gavrilova Kadirova Sosina |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 329 |official = Nicole Hertrich |official2 = Katarina Timglas |linesman = Kate Connolly |linesman2 = Lisa Linnek |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486A04_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 21 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 4–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 |periods = (3–0, 1–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Ann-Renée Desbiens |goalie2 = Yulia Leskina Maria Sorokina |goals1 = Ouellette (Krzyzaniak, Birchard) – 01:05 Fortino (Poulin, Johnston) – 07:17 Birchard – 19:59 Poulin (Ouellette, Johnston) – 32:25 |goals2 = |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 363 |official = Jamie Huntley |official2 = Kaisa Ketonen |linesman = Kaire Leet |linesman2 = Anna Nygard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486A07_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 43 |shots2 = 19 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 |periods = (2–1, 2–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Alex Rigsby Molly Schaus |goalie2 = Meeri Räisänen |goals1 = Knight (Decker) – 10:29 Knight (Decker) (PP) – 18:12 Coyne (Decker, Knight) – 21:16 Brandt (Keller) (SH) – 36:18 |goals2 = 10:01 – Tapani (Valila) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 312 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Gabriella Gran |linesman = Bettia Angerer |linesman2 = Veronica Johansson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486A08_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 53 |shots2 = 12 }} |team2 = |score = 2–9 |progression= 0–1 0–2 0–3 1–3 2–3 2–4 2–5 2–6 2–7 2–8 2–9 |periods = (0–1, 2–4, 0–4) |goalie1 = Maria Sorokina Valeria Tarakanova |goalie2 = Molly Schaus |goals1 = Sosina (Shukina, Goncharenko) – 26:57 Belyakova (Gavrilova) – 29:01 |goals2 = 11:03 – Lamoureux (Schleper, Duggan) 22:58 – Knight (Decker, Stecklein) 25:31 – Duggan (Carpenter) 37:59 – Lamoureux (Schleper) (PP) 39:15 – Brandt (Skarupa) 44:16 – Lamoureux (Schleper) (PP) 47:55 – Carpenter (Lamoureux, Stecklein) 53:10 – Decker (Knight) 57:35 – Knight (Keller) (PP) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 349 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Kaisa Ketonen |linesman = Stephanie Gagnon |linesman2 = Veronica Johansson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486A09_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 22 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 5 |shots2 = 49 }} |team2 = |score = 6–2 |progression= 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 5–2 6–2 |periods = (2–1, 2–0, 2–1) |goalie1 = Geneviève Lacasse |goalie2 = Eveliina Suonpää |goals1 = Lacquette (Johnston, Poulin) (PP) – 08:56 Spooner (Wakefield) – 11:08 Wakefield (Spooner) – 36:36 Birchard (Clark) – 37:13 Clark (Saulnier) – 54:10 Spooner (Birchard, Wakefield) (PP) – 57:17 |goals2 = 12:32 – Hiirikoski (Valila, Tuominen) (PP) 54:17 – Hiirikoski (Valila) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 298 |official = Gabriella Gran |official2 = Katie Guay |linesman = Lisa Linnek |linesman2 = Anna Nygard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486A11_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 29 |shots2 = 17 }} Group B |team2 = |score = 3–4 GWS |progression= 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 2–3 3–3 |periods = (1–1, 1–0, 1–2) (OT 0–0) (SO: 0–1) |goalie1 = Sara Grahn |goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto |goals1 = Grahm (Nordin, Borgqvist) – 04:30 Grahm (Andersson) (PP) – 29:36 Grahm (Nordin, Borgqvist) (PP) – 49:39 | soshots1 = Winberg Johansson |goals2 = 18:50 – Shishiuchi (Yoneyama) 44:59 – Nakamura (Aoki, Ukita) (PP) 46:32 – Osawa (Iwahara, A. Toko) | soshots2 = Kubo Ukita Osawa |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 2,943 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Kaisa Ketonen |linesman = Bettia Angerer |linesman2 = Kaire Leet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486B01_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 20 }} |team2 = |score = 2–5 |progression= 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 2–4 2–5 |periods = (0–1, 1–1, 1–3) |goalie1 = Jennifer Harß |goalie2 = Florence Schelling |goals1 = Fiegert (Karpf, Seitz) – 29:36 Lanzl (Spielberger) (EA) – 57:23 |goals2 = 15:26 – S. Marty (N. Waidacher) 38:28 – J. Marty (Stalder, S. Marty) (PP) 42:16 – Staenz (PP) 50:10 – S. Marty (Stalder, Staenz) (PP) 59:34 – Stalder (ENG) |stadium = Rosengårds Ishall, Malmö |attendance = 129 |official = Gabriella Gran |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Anna Nygard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486B02_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 24 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression= 0–1 0–2 0–3 1–3 2–3 |periods = (0–2, 0–0, 2–1) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = Staenz (J. Marty) (PP2, EA) – 57:55 Staenz (S. Marty, J. Marty) (PP, EA) – 59:58 |goals2 = 06:24 – Grahm (Borgqvist) 18:07 – Andersson (Löwenhielm) (PP) 46:56 – Johansson (Wester) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 2,372 |official = Katie Guay |official2 = Marie Picavet |linesman = Stephanie Gagnon |linesman2 = Lisa Linnek |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486B05_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 21 }} |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 |periods = (1–0, 0–0, 1–0) |goalie1 = Nana Fujimoto |goalie2 = Ivonne Schröder |goals1 = Adachi (Hirano) – 05:27 Yoneyama (Osawa) (ENG) – 58:35 |goals2 = |stadium = Rosengårds Ishall, Malmö |attendance = 108 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Katarina Timglas |linesman = Kate Connolly |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486B06_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 16 |shots2 = 25 }} |team2 = |score = 3–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 |periods = (1–0, 1–0, 1–0) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto |goals1 = Müller (Abgottspon, Stiefel) – 13:59 Stiefel (Stalder) – 30:03 Staenz (ENG) – 59:15 |goals2 = |stadium = Rosengårds Ishall, Malmö |attendance = 112 |official = Nicole Hertrich |official2 = Katarina Timglas |linesman = Bettia Angerer |linesman2 = Kate Connolly |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486B10_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 36 }} |team2 = |score = 0–4 |progression= 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 |periods = (0–1, 0–2, 0–1) |goalie1 = Jennifer Harß |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = |goals2 = 00:51 – Borgqvist (Nordin) 32:50 – Borgqvist (Bäcklin, Andersson) (PP2) 39:16 – Borgqvist (Grahm, Nordin) 55:10 – Borgqvist |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 1,274 |official = Anna Eskola |official2 = Marie Picavet |linesman = Kaire Leet |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486B12_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 15 |shots2 = 45 }} Relegation series The third and fourth placed team from Group B played a best-of-three series to determine the relegated team. |team2 = |score = 3–2 OT |progression= 0–1 0–2 1–2 2–2 3–2 |periods = (0–1, 1–1, 1–0) (OT 1–0) |goalie1 = Nana Fujimoto |goalie2 = Ivonne Schröder |goals1 = Ukita (PP) – 39:20 Kubo (Hirano, A. Toko) – 43:30 Yoneyama (A. Toko, Koike) (PP) – 69:01 |goals2 = 07:52 – Delabre (T. Eisenschmid, Fiegert) (PP) 25:23 – Delabre |stadium = Rosengårds Ishall, Malmö |attendance = 83 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Gabriella Gran |linesman = Bettia Angerer |linesman2 = Stephanie Gagnon |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486514_74_6_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 22 }} |team2 = |score = 1–2 OT |progression= 0–1 1–1 1–2 |periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–0) (OT 0–1) |goalie1 = Jennifer Harß |goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto |goals1 = Fiegert (T. Eisenschmid, Delarbre) (PP) – 34:42 |goals2 = 04:01 – Nakamura (Suzuki, Ukita) (PP) 62:31 – Aoki (Ukita) (PP) |stadium = Rosengårds Ishall, Malmö |attendance = 109 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Anna Eskola |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Anna Nygard |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486517_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 22 |shots2 = 19 }} Final round ' | RD1-score1='2' | RD1-seed2=B1 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=A3 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='3' | RD1-seed4=B2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=0 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='13' | RD2-seed2=A4 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=1 | RD2-seed3=A2 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='3' | RD2-seed4=A3 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=0 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1='7' | RD3-seed2=A2 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=5 | RD3-seed3=A4 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3=1 | RD3-seed4=A3 | RD3-team4=' ' | RD3-score4='4' }} Quarterfinals |team2 = |score = 3–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 |periods = (1–0, 0–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Florence Schelling |goals1 = Karvinen (Tuominen, Hiirikoski) (PP) – 13:47 Välimäki (Tapani, Nuutinen) (PP) – 50:26 Lindstedt (Karvinen, Nieminen) (ENG) – 56:49 |goals2 = |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 322 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Veronica Johansson |linesman2 = Kaire Leet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486313_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 31 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 |periods = (0–0, 0–1, 2–0) |goalie1 = Maria Sorokina |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = Sosina (Gavrilova, Goncharenko) – 45:30 Sosina (Pavlova, Gavrilova) – 54:34 |goals2 = 38:48 – Borgqvist (Grahm, Nordin) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 1,714 |official = Katie Guay |official2 = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Jenni Heikkinen |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486315_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 25 }} Semifinals |team2 = |score = 13–1 |progression= 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 6–1 7–1 8–1 9–1 10–1 11–1 12–1 13–1 |periods = (4–1, 6–0, 3–0) |goalie1 = Jessica Vetter Alex Rigsby |goalie2 = Yulia Leskina Valeria Tarakanova |goals1 = Decker (Knight, Stecklein) – 10:03 Decker (Coyne) (PP) – 14:14 Lamoureux-Kolls (Decker, Knight) – 14:32 Knight (Keller, Schleper) – 17:58 Trivigno (Stecklein, Pfalzer) (PP) – 23:40 Carpenter (Lamoureux-Kolls, Picard) – 23:49 Brandt (Skarupa) – 29:22 Skarupa (Cameranesi, Schleper) (PP) – 32:20 Lamoureux (Lamoureux-Kolls) – 34:26 Pfalzer – 39:05 Hickel – 48:56 Keller (Lamoureux) – 49:18 Decker (Coyne, Lamoureux-Kolls) – 54:03 |goals2 = 00:44 – Gavrilova |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 426 |official = Nicole Hertrich |official2 = Katarina Timglas |linesman = Stephanie Gagnon |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486216_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 2 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 50 |shots2 = 8 }} |team2 = |score = 3–0 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 |periods = (1–0, 0–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Ann-Renée Desbiens |goalie2 = Meeri Räisänen |goals1 = Poulin (PP) – 06:32 Spooner – 40:25 Spooner – 50:08 |goals2 = |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 584 |official = Drahomira Fialova |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Kaire Leet |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486218_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 43 |shots2 = 19 }} Bronze medal game |team2 = |score = 4–1 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 4–1 |periods = (2–0, 1–0, 1–1) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Maria Sorokina |goals1 = Lindstedt (Karvinen) (PP) – 04:35 Karvinen (Nieminen, Hiirikoski) (PP) – 16:46 Välimäki (Rantamäki, Karvinen) – 35:39 Rantamäki (ENG) – 59:48 |goals2 = 51:48 – Burina (Shukina) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 448 |official = Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie |official2 = Jamie Huntley |linesman = Kaire Leet |linesman2 = Ilona Novotná |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486119_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 22 }} Gold medal game |team2 = |score = 7–5 |progression= 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 4–1 4–2 5–2 5–3 5–4 5–5 6–5 7–5 |periods = (4–2, 1–3, 2–0) |goalie1 = Jessica Vetter Alex Rigsby |goalie2 = Ann-Renée Desbiens Genevieve Lacasse |goals1 = Pankowski (Anderson, Trivigno) – 02:51 Knight (Lamoureux-Kolls) (PP) – 06:38 Keller (Duggan, Lamoureux) (PP) – 10:59 Schleper (Lamoureux-Kolls, Cameranesi) – 17:08 Skarupa (Brandt, Cameranesi) – 27:33 Decker (Knight, Coyne) – 51:42 Coyne (PP) – 53:18 |goals2 = 12:25 – Johnston (Jenner, Lacquette) (PP) 17:47 – Poulin 30:03 – Lacquette (Ouellette) 31:41 – Johnston (Poulin) 32:06 – Ouellette (Lacquette) |stadium = Malmö Isstadion, Malmö |attendance = 1,523 |official = Nicole Hertrich |official2 = Katarina Timglas |linesman = Jenni Heikkinen |linesman2 = Veronica Johansson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/486/IHW486121_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 36 |shots2 = 27 }} Ranking and statistics Final standings Scoring leaders List shows the top skaters sorted by points, then goals. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; POS = Position Source: IIHF.com Goaltending leaders Only the top five goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played at least 40% of their team's minutes, are included in this list. TOI = Time on Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Awards *Best players selected by the directorate: ** Best Goaltender: Nana Fujimoto ** Best Defenceman: Jenni Hiirikoski ** Best Forward: Hilary Knight Source: IIHF.com *All-star team **Goaltender: **Defense: , **Forwards: , , References External links *Official website